slaveleiachristymariefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Leia Christy Marie Wiki
'YOUR WIKI WEBSITE IS COMPLETE GARBAGE AND AN INSULT TO CHRISTY MARIE! DELETE THIS WEBSITE IMMEDIATELY OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY LINK THIS WEBSITE TO CHRISTY'S WEBSITE AND SHE WILL REALLY BE MAD AND WILL START CRYING FOUL!' By the way, here is an example of a nice, clean, and romantic fanfiction story... Nala was a beautiful, green-skinned Twi'lek slave girl, who was forced to dance for the pleasure of Jabba the Hutt. Nala was considered a rare beauty among other Twi'leks. In addition to her beautiful, light, green skin, she also had full, pouting, red lips as beautiful as a red rose, two beautiful, aquatic, blue eyes, and two long, beautiful head-tails or lekku, sprouting from the back of her head like the hair of a Human woman. A handsome Human freighter pilot named Kane, saw Nala in the throne room one day and was immediately captivated by the green-skinned beauty. When he first saw her, Kane could never have imagined that a Twi'lek woman would appear so beautiful and graceful. Perhaps maybe, in some ways, equally as beautiful as a Human woman. Kane, at one time, doubted this to be true, but he would never forget what a wise man once told him, which is to never be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies deep within. Even with green skin and head-tails instead of hair, Kane still found Nala to be so beautiful and alluring in such a special and unique way. He even found her to be as beautiful as a freshly, bloomed flower. Kane suddenly felt his heart beating as he stared at her sad, yet lovely, green face. Kane strongly felt that Nala was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. He had fallen in love with her. Despite his feelings for Nala, however, Kane still holds a special place of kindness, fondness, and respect in his heart for the beauty of Human women. Even Kane's mother once told him that he also has the free will to choose any woman whoever his heart desired the most, regardless of race. Kane's mother even told him that even though the galaxy has many different races and species throughout, they are all created equally, regardless of whatever shape, appearance, skin color, world, or culture they come from. She reminds Kane that if one day he falls in love, marries, and has children with either a Human woman or a woman with a nearly, Human-like appearance (such as a female Twi'lek), he must love, accept, and treat her and his own children as equal beings, regardless of the way they appear. Knowing that Nala would be the latest slave to suffer under Jabba's wrath, Kane couldn't bear with the thought of such a beautiful creature being forced into submitting to her disgusting master's lustful advances or be eaten by her master's pet rancor if she refused him. Kane desperately wanted to help her. Kane was able to gain an audience with Nala in her slave quarters after she was prepared in the palace harem. Nala was, at first, frightened when Kane entered her room, but he assured her he was not going to take her back to Jabba's throne and that he was trying to help her. Nala was relieved as Kane gazed into her sad, yet beautiful, blue eyes, sharing a loving glance. Nala told Kane about her tragic story of how she became Jabba's slave. She was born on the planet of Ryloth and was trained as a dancer. Her dancing attracted the attention of Jabba the Hutt, who sent his majordomo, Bib Fortuna, to take her to his palace on Tatooine as his slave girl. When Nala's family refused to sell her, Fortuna and Jabba's goons kidnapped her and killed her entire family, leaving no witnesses behind. Nala was heartbroken at her tragic loss and all she wants now, more than anything in the universe, is to be freed from slavery and to live with someone who would comfort her in her loneliness. Kane, who was moved with pity and remorse over her story, felt sympathy for Nala and began coming up with a plan to free her. He decides to make Jabba sick by adding extra spice to his drink, which will knock him out for a few hours and then they can make a run for the hangar and escape the palace using a skiff and head towards Mos Eisley Spaceport and take off in Kane's starship to Coruscant, where Nala would be safe with him and his family. "Fear not, my beautiful, green angel," said Kane, "I'll make sure the plan never fails and you can be free to make your dreams real." As a symbol of his promise, Kane held Nala's hand and kissed it, as Nala blushed happily in response to his affection and complimented his kind description of her. During a performance of Nala's dance that night, Kane added the extra spice to Jabba's drink while nobody was looking. As Jabba drank his spiced-up drink, he was enticed by Nala's dancing and started pulling her towards him with her chain. Although reluctant, Nala knew she had to distract Jabba long enough to make the plan work and pretended to revel in Jabba's amorous advances. Jabba was just about to force Nala to kiss him by pressing her ruby lips up against his big, slimy, drooling lips, when Jabba started coughing right on cue. The plan was working. As everybody was distracted by the knocked-out Jabba, Kane was able to free Nala from her chain with the key to her chain collar and then they started to make a run for the hangar. They grabbed a skiff and took off to Mos Eisley. They were then pursued by Jabba's henchmen. Kane placed a carefully timed charge to make the skiff blow once the reached the city. Timing it just right, Kane and Nala both leaped off from the skiff and out of sight into an alleyway just before it exploded. Believing them to be dead, Jabba's henchmen reported back to their master for their failure. Kane and Nala both reached Kane's ship and took off from Tatooine to Coruscant. After putting the ship on auto-pilot, Nala embraced Kane and said to him, "Now here is one person that I know who deserves a kiss." And with that, she thanks him for rescuing her and rewards him with a passionate kiss. When they arrived on Coruscant, Kane took Nala to his family, who were living in an apartment. Kane told them the whole story of how he rescued Nala from slavery and why she needs to live here, since she has no other family left. Kane's family agreed to let Nala stay and become part of the family. Kane and Nala both took this opportunity to spend more time together. Eventually, after two or three years, Kane admitted his love for Nala, who admitted her love for him in return. Then, Kane proposed marriage to Nala, which she kindly accepted. They were happily married soon afterwards. Then, they began to raise a family. Soon, Nala gave birth to their first child, a daughter whom they named Kala. Kala was a half Twi'lek and half Human hybrid, since she was born with her mother's lekku and with a mixed skin pattern. One year later, Nala gave birth to their second child, a son whom they named Kaleb. Just like his sister, Kaleb was another half Twi'lek and half Human hybrid, since he was born with slightly, shorter lekku. Kane ultimately loved and accepted his intermixed family so much that he treated them all as equals. Kane loved Kala and Kaleb, for they were still his children. And Kane continued to love his beloved Nala, for she was still his wife. They all lived happily ever after! The End. There now! You see? That is so much better writing than all this other fanfiction garbage about what if one of Jabba's slave girls embraced that disgusting slimeball's lustful advances! Whatever was implied to be in the film must remain implied instead of being explicit. Jabba's tail is nothing but a big, fat, tail filled with bones, not a you-no-what! Category:Browse